stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stenchy (episode)
"Mr. Stenchy" is the fourth episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on October 11, 2003. Plot Lilo rescues an irresistibly cute experiment, takes him home and names him Mr. Stenchy. Lilo falls madly in love with Mr. Stenchy and wants to keep him, but Jumba warns her that the new experiment is a walking stink bomb and will release a terrible odor soon, so he has to send him back into space. However, Lilo is invited to Mertle's FHGH (Future Hawaiian Girls of Hawaii) tea party if she brings Mr. Stenchy along, so Jumba allows her to keep him for 24 hours. Stitch is jealous of the attention Mr. Stenchy receives and allows Gantu to capture him. Gantu then develops an affection for the cute experiment, making Reuben jealous as well. Lilo and Stitch rescue Mr. Stenchy as he begins to release the odor. Jumba puts Mr. Stenchy in a rocket and sends him to Pleakley's home planet, where the odor is considered appealing. Experiments Mentioned *254: Mr. Stenchy *625: Reuben Trivia *'Moral': A true friend is someone who stays by your side and accepts you for who you are, not for something that you have. *Mr. Stenchy is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mrs. Sickly, Skip, Clink and Nosox. *When Gantu attacks Stitch at the Pelekai residence, the house's facade inexplicably appears completely mirrored from its normal look (e.g. Jumba and Pleakley's bedroom is to the right of the front door instead of to the left). *Stitch and Reuben were unmoved by Mr. Stenchy's cuteness, as Jumba pointed out that other experiments are immune to Mr. Stenchy's charm. **Notably, this is the only time Reuben shows jealousy towards anyone. *This episode is the first time where Reuben extends his claws, which are normally completely retracted. He uses his extended claws to spread grape jelly on his sandwiches as if his claws were butter knives. *Pleakley is revealed to be the only one able to tolerate Mr. Stenchy's stink. *Jumba calls Lilo by her actual name and Mr. Stenchy by the name Lilo gave him near the end of the episode, instead of "little girl" and "254" respectively. *In Leroy & Stitch, Mr. Stenchy inexplicably returned to Earth from Plorgonar. Also, he did not produce his stink, suggesting it wears off after a while or he has learned how to control it. *In spring 2004, Disney Channel held an online poll that asked viewers for their favorite experiments and episodes from Season 1 of the series. According to the top 10 results of that poll, "Mr. Stenchy" was the #3 most popular episode and experiment.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0364774/trivia?ref_=ttep_ql_trv_1 Lilo & Stitch: The Series Trivia] on IMDb Notably, this episode was the earliest-aired one to make the top 10. **All of the top three episodes on the list (the other two being "Angel" at #1 and "Babyfier" at #2) feature an adorable pink experiment. References Category:Lilo & Stitch: The Series Episodes